O Amuleto
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fanfic Yaoi,Comédia. Pilotos gundans encontram um amuleto amaldiçoado, que faz algo muito estranho acontecer com eles! Muito romance, brigas e confusões rolam solto por essa fanfic! Os casais? Tem muito trocatroca de casais! 3 cap. on.
1. Mudando de Corpos

Por Leona-EBM

O Amuleto

Capítulo 1

Mudando De Corpos

"_O amor é uma infinidade de ilusões que serve de analgésico para a alma".  
(Marlon Moraes)_

"_É estranho gostar tanto assim de alguém? Quando você não ama pensa que o amor é bobagem, e pensa que não pode amar ninguém, era isso que eu pensava, pensava que podia controlar os meus sentimentos quando eu quisesse, mas mais uma vez a vida mostrou que eu estava errado, e mais uma vez eu aprendi uma coisa nova...". – _Pensa Heero

Fortes gotas de chuva caiam do céu fazendo um forte barulho, fortes ventos arrastavam os telhados das casas para o meu da rua, muitas árvores foram arrancadas pela tempestade que passava pela cidade. Muitas pessoas tentavam se abrigar nos estabelecimentos mais próximos, mas mesmo assim a tempestade havia pegado a vida de muitos.

Não era um furacão, mas uma forte ventania que levantava até carros, mas não chegavam a voar pelo ar, do lado de dentro de uma casa um par de olhos violetas observava todo o caos que se instalara do lado de fora.

- Duo... Você viu o meu laptop? – Heero se aproximou do americano que não tirava os olhos da janela.

- Acho que estava debaixo do sofá! – Duo disse.

- O que ele está fazendo lá? – Heero irritou-se.

- Não sei... – Duo nem prestava atenção nas palavras de Heero.

- Hum... – Heero deixou Duo em paz e foi até o sofá se abaixando para ver se encontrava seu laptop, olhou com atenção e encontrou sua querida máquina, Heero se estica um pouco ficando com o tronco inteiro debaixo do sofá.

Quatre vinha da cozinha com umas caixas nas mãos, Trowa vinha logo atrás com outras caixas só que as dele eram mais pesadas que as de Quatre, já que o moreno jamais permitiria que o loirinho carregasse peso com aquelas mãos delicadas que ele tinha.

- O que são essas coisas? – Wufei pergunta enquanto descia as escadas que levavam para os quartos.

- Algumas coisas velhas... Vou jogar fora! – comentou.

- Hum... O que tem aí? – Duo se vira para o loirinho com um olhar muito curioso.

- Não me diga que vai querer mexer nessa velharia toda? – Quatre perguntou.

- Ahhh!! Vai que tem algo legal! – Duo começou a mexer nas caixas que Quatre segurava.

- Duo... Não... Não Duo! – Quatre deu uns passos para trás indo na direção do sofá tentando fugir das mãos curiosas do americano.

- Deixa-me dar uma olhadinha, depois eu arrumo tudo! – sorriu.

- Você nunca arruma as coisas, deu muito trabalho arrumar tudo isso... – Quatre foi andando para trás.

- Quatre? – Trowa o chama.

- O que foi?

- Quatre pára! – Trowa diz mais alto.

- O que? – Quatre andava para trás até que tropeça em algo e cai no chão fazendo todas as caixas caírem em cima dele.

Heero sentiu um monte de coisas caírem nas suas pernas ele sai debaixo do sofá com seu laptop nas mãos encontrando Quatre caído ao seu lado.

- Quatre? – Trowa coloca as caixas no chão e vai até o loirinho que já estava sendo socorrido por Duo e Heero.

- Por Nataku! – Wufei põe a mão na testa ao ver toda aquela bagunça.

Quatre havia batido a cabeça com tudo no chão já que suas mãos estavam ocupadas demais para impedir que seu impacto contra o chão, o loirinho estava com os olhos cerrados mostrando toda a dor que sentia. Heero e Trowa olhavam para todo seu corpo procurando alguma fratura ou corte até que finalmente encontram um corte na altura da cabeça do piloto do Sandrock.

- Quatre? Quatre? Você está bem cara? Me diga!! – Duo chamava pelo loirinho que parecia meio zonzo.

- Calma Duo... Se afaste dele! – Heero se levanta puxando Duo pelos ombros.

Trowa pegou Quatre no colo tomando cuidado para não machucar ainda mais o loirinho, ele foi andando em direção as escadas com o príncipe dos desertos nos seus braços, Wufei abriu caminho para os dois passarem.

Duo ficou na sala com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Heero ainda segurava seus ombros, pois simplesmente esquecera de soltá-los.

- Tudo por minha culpa...

O comentário de culpa do americano faz Wufei e Heero encará-lo com pena, era engraçado como Duo só se metia em confusões, podia ser a coisa mais simples do mundo, mas se o Duo estava envolvido alguma coisa estranha acontecia no final.

- Você podia deixar de ser tão estabanado, mas pedir isso é pedir que você deixe de existir, então se conforme! – Wufei comenta, e logo em seguia é fuzilado pelo japonês.

- Calma, o Quatre vai ficar bem! – Heero faz Duo se sentar no sofá.

- Hum... Eu sempre machuco as pessoas que eu amo... – disse sem pensar muito nas conseqüências.

- Como? – Heero e Wufei indagam assustados.

- Hum? Er... Bem... – Duo ficou vermelho.

Wufei cruzou os braços ficando pensativo, Heero quase caiu para trás ao ouvir aqui e Duo estava se matando por ter uma língua grande.

Um silêncio perturbador se instalou na sala, os três pilotos ficaram mudos com seus pensamentos os guardando para si mesmos.

- Eu... Vou sair! – Heero se levanta e vai até uma estante pegando sua jaqueta jeans e as chaves da sua moto.

- Mas Heero... Está uma tempestade lá fora! – Wufei comenta, mas a única coisa que ouve é o bater da porta.

- Wufei... Você acha que o Heero gosta de mim? – Duo perguntou abraçando o seu corpo com seus próprios braços.

Wufei desce as escadas indo até Duo, ele se senta numa poltrona ao seu lado e fica olhando-o em silêncio.

- O que você acha Wufei? – Duo insistiu.

- Está na cara não está?

- Está... – Duo concordou abaixando a cabeça.

- O Trowa gosta do Quatre, você sabia disso? – Wufei comenta.

- Sim...

- E o Quatre gosta dele?

- Não sei... Ele me disse que está confuso!

- E você... Gosta de quem?

- Eu? – Duo ergueu a cabeça encarando os negros olhos de Wufei – e você Wufei? – perguntou.

- Digo se me responder primeiro! – propôs.

- Eu... Gosto dele sim! – confessou.

- Do Quatre?

- Sim, e você?

- Não tem idéia? – Wufei pergunta se levantando e sentando ao lado de Duo – não tem mesmo? – Wufei levanta o rosto de Duo com uma mão e com a outra acaricia o outro lado da sua face fazendo as bochechas do americano corarem.

- Eu... Eu.... Eu acho melhor eu... – Duo tentou se levantar, mas Wufei segurou seu braço.

- Não quer saber de quem eu gosto?

- Eu acho que isso é muito pessoal... Acho que tem que é algo muito pessoal. Eu não tenho o direito de saber! – disse gaguejando.

- Claro que você tem o direito de saber!

- Não... Eu não tenho!

- Ou você não quer saber o obvio? – debochou.

- Eu... Me solta! – Duo pediu.

- Por que?

- Porque eu quero ir ver como o Quatre está!

- Mesmo? Então vá... – Wufei o solta e fica olhando para os seus violetas.

Duo sentiu-se muito mal queria sair dali correndo, mas seria muito infantil da sua parte, entretanto Wufei estava lhe deixando nervoso com aquele olhar tão penetrante que parecia que lia toda sua alma, descobrindo tudo sobre ele vendo cada pedacinho do seu ser. Duo da um passo para trás meio cambaleante e depois olha para as escadas, ele encara Wufei novamente que parecia meio perdido nos seus pensamentos, e pela sua fisionomia podia-se notar que o chinês estava chateado com ele.

- "_Ótimo Duo... parabéns, você conseguiu acabar com o dia de todo mundo hoje!!" – _Duo fechou os olhos.

- Duo... – Wufei chamou.

- Wufei... Eu... Sinto muito – Duo abriu os olhos para ver os negros olhos de Wufei se fecharem numa cena muito triste.

- Tudo bem Duo... Tudo bem! – Wufei vai embora deixando Duo sozinho na sala.

Duo olhou para as escadas pensando em subir para ver o loirinho, mas estava hesitante, pois Trowa estaria com ele, e já bastava arruinar o dia de três dos seus amigos. Para quê destruiria o de Trowa também?

Com os olhos rasos d'água Duo vai para cozinha, mas antes de entrar se lembrou que Wufei estava lá, pensou em ir rua, quando abriu a porta da garagem viu que Heero estava sentado no chão perto da sua moto com o rosto abaixado entre seus joelhos.

Dando meia volta o americano se joga no sofá da sala pegando uma almofada para ele, para cobrir as lágrimas que voltaram a cair sobre sua face pálida.

Horas mais tarde Quatre desce junto com Trowa encontrando Duo jogado no sofá da sala, Quatre vai até ele o chamando baixinho.

- Duo... Eu to bem, não se preocupa! – o loirinho toca na cabeça do americano fazendo este levantar seu rosto encharcado de lágrimas.

- Me desculpa Quatre! Eu não queria te machucar! – Duo se sentou no sofá limpando seu rosto com as mãos.

- Duo... Foi um acidente, eu que não vi o Heero abaixado no chão... Você não teve culpa de nada! – Quatre deu um dos seus doces sorrisos para o americano que acabou sorrindo também.

- Mas tudo que eu faço alguém acaba se machucando, de um jeito ou de outro alguém sempre acabada machucado!

- Vamos esquecer isso está bem? – Quatre puxa Duo pelos braços fazendo o americano se levantar.

Trowa observava os dois com raiva no olhar, estava morrendo de ciúmes, nunca havia amado tanto alguém como o loirinho. Quatre sempre o ajudou, ele havia sido o primeiro dos pilotos gundans a falar com ele, e com o loirinho Trowa aprendeu muitas coisas da vida, detalhes que ele nunca imaginaria que existia. Aprendendo com o loirinho o sabor de uma comida, a beleza de uma nova melodia e os mais variados modos de sorrir. Aprendendo como a vida era doce e pura aos olhos do loirinho, Trowa começou a enxergar como ele, Trowa admirava a capacidade de Quatre fazer tudo ficar doce e puro assim como ele era, quando ele tocava em algo negro na hora se tornava uma coisa cheia de luz.

E agora o moreno era obrigado a chorar sozinho, declarar seu amor aos ventos, pois sabia que seu amor não era correspondido, sabia que jamais teria chances com o loirinho, pois o coração do loirinho já tinha dono.

Duo sorriu finalmente dando um longo abraço no loirinho deixando sua fisionomia brincalhona de lado para expressar um rosto sério cheio de carinho e de dor ao fechar os olhos sentindo o aroma doce que provinha do loirinho em seus braços.

Quatre se desfaz do abraço do americano ao ver que a porta que levava a garagem foi aberta e Heero havia entrado na sala.

- Não me diga que você saiu Heero? – Quatre pergunta.

Heero passa reto pelo loirinho subindo para os quartos sem dizer uma única palavra, Duo fica incomodado com a atitude de Heero, mas não faz nada, afinal o que poderia fazer?

- O que deu nele? – Quatre pergunta.

- O Heero sempre foi assim caladão, não se preocupa não! – disse pensativo.

- Eu acho que ele está incomodado com alguma coisa... – Trowa finalmente abre a boca para falar.

- Com o que? – Quatre pergunta.

- Acho que ele está gostando de alguém... – disse olhando para Duo.

- O Heero? Nossa! – Quatre se espanta, mas acaba sorrindo – espero que ele seja correspondido, né Duo? – Quatre encara o americano.

- Er... Bom... – Duo coçou a cabeça – espero que ele fique bem! – concluiu.

- Hum... Não seria melhor falar com ele Duo? Você é o mais próximo do Heero! – Quatre propõe.

- Eu?! Por que não o... – Duo ficou desesperado, até que ele vê Trowa ao seu lado – o Trowa é melhor, ele é quietinho, mas quando abre a boca só sai coisas boas!

- Hum... Pode ser, mas o Heero é mais próximo a você Duo! – Quatre diz.

- Vai falar com ele Duo... – Trowa sorriu.

- Eu?

- Sim! – Trowa e Quatre responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Duo viu que não tinha saída, com uma má vontade incrível ele da pequenos passos em direção a escada subindo cada degrau lentamente se agarrando ao corrimão de madeira para ter forças para subir.

Seus violetas focalizaram a porta fechada do quarto de Heero, Duo vai até ela dando duas batidas na porta, sem resposta Duo toca na maçaneta abrindo a porta.

- Heero? – Duo entra no quarto.

Seus violetas olham com atenção o quarto escuro, viu que as janelas estavam fechadas e por cima tinham grossas cortinas impedindo que a luz entrasse pelas frestas das janelas. Viu que o quarto só tinha uma grande cama de casal, e um grande armário de madeira, não tinha um espelho sequer, nada que mostrasse vaidade naquele local.

Uma coisa no quarto se movimenta chamando a atenção de Duo, quando este olha para trás viu a porta do quarto se fechando.

- Ai! Que susto! – Duo da um pulo para trás.

- O que faz aqui? – Heero estava encostado na porta.

- Eu... Bom... É que você, Heero... Você está bem? – Duo suspira.

- Isso importa?

- Hum, hum! – Duo faz um sim com a cabeça. – Heero... Você é o meu melhor amigo!

- Eu... Quero mais que isso... – Heero deu um passo na direção de Duo.

- Eu não posso te dar mais que a minha amizade! – Duo foi dando passos para trás indo em direção a cama.

Duo suou frio ao ouvir Heero trancando a porta do quarto, o americano foi dando uns passos para trás olhando para todos os lados procurando alguma saída dali, mas não encontrou e pior não percebeu que a cama estava atrás de si então acabou tropeçando nela e caindo sentado.

Heero já estava no pé da cama olhando Duo de cima, o americano se encolheu todo com o olhar desejoso do japonês.

- Não vê que eu sempre gostei de você?

- Eu... Sinto muito!

Heero se inclinou colocando suas mãos nos ombros de Duo o empurrando com força para trás fazendo o americano bater as costas no colchão.

Heero subiu na cama ficando por cima de Duo segurando seus braços para cima os colocando lado a lado com a sua cabeça.

- Hee... Heero... Me solta! – Duo se remexeu um pouco.

Heero ignorou seu pedido e avançou nos lábios de Duo os capturando num beijo selvagem. Duo tentava se afastar, mas Heero era muito forte, nunca pensou que o piloto wing fosse tão mais forte que ele.

Sentindo algo molhado Heero para o beijo, quando olha para o rosto de Duo encontra os seus violetas banhados por lágrimas.

- Me... Me desculpa! – Heero saiu de cima do americano e ficou sentado na cama com a cabeça abaixada.

Duo se sentou na cama com a respiração acelerada, pensou em sair correndo, mas não seria correto fazer isso com Heero.

- Heero? – Duo o chama.

- Me desculpa... Eu não sei o que deu em mim! – Heero estava com as duas mãos cobrindo o seu rosto.

- Heero... Você está chorando? – Duo toca nos seus braços.

- Vai embora...

- Heero... Eu sinto muito! – Duo sai do quarto deixando o japonês sozinho.

Quando ouve o bater da porta Heero deixa seu corpo cair no chão gélido do quarto sem se importar com mais nada, seus olhos antes secos agora eram cobertos por dolorosas lágrimas, seu corpo trêmulo estava todo encolhido no chão frio esperando que toda aquela dor passasse.

Dois dias se passaram e muita coisa mudou aos olhos de Duo, ele percebeu que Wufei raramente ficava em casa, percebeu que Trowa o olhava com ódio e viu que Heero nunca saia do seu quarto.

Agora estavam Duo e Quatre sentados na sala assistindo a um filme qualquer, Duo tentava se aproximar de Quatre, mas este nem se tocava com as segundas intenções do americano para cima dele.

- Quatre... – Duo o chama.

- O que?

- Você gosta de alguém? – Duo pergunta.

- Eu... Ahhh claro... Eu gosto de você, do Trowa, do Heero, do Wufei das minhas irmãs e....

- Nãooo!! Eu to falando de outro jeito... Você não gosta de ninguém?

- Ahhh... Eu... Não! – respondeu cheio de insegurança, que não passou desapercebido por Duo que acabou sorrindo.

- Eu sei que você gosta do Trowa! – Duo jogou um verde.

- Eu já te disse que eu não gosto do Trowa do jeito que você está pensando! – irritou-se.

- Mesmo? Então por que você vive com ele? – Duo se aproximou de Quatre que estava sentando no mesmo sofá que ele.

- Ele gosta de ficar conversando comigo, o que tem isso demais? – Quatre estava começando a ficar vermelho, Duo era o único que conseguia fazer o loirinho sair do sério.

- Eu sei que você gosta de alguém... Não tenha medo de me contar Quatre... Afinal somos amigos! – Duo tocou no ombro do loirinho.

- Eu... Eu vou para o meu quarto! – Quatre fez a menção de levantar, mas Duo impediu puxando seu braço para baixo fazendo o loirinho se sentar novamente.

- Me diga Quatre... Me diga! – Duo foi se aproximando cada vez mais de Quatre.

- Duo eu.... – Quatre encara o americano que estava muito próximo a ele, podia sentir a respiração de Duo próxima a sua, sentia seu hálito quente próximo aos seus lábios. A cabeça de Quatre girou ao sentir seus lábios pressionados pelos do americano, os azuis claros de Quatre estavam arregalados de surpresa.

A língua de Duo invadia sua boca com força, abrindo caminho para explorar cada cantinho daquele lugar, Quatre abriu a boca facilitando o trabalho do americano que havia agarrado a cintura do loirinho e o puxado mais para si num gesto possessivo.

Quatre estava quente, suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas, suas mãos trêmulas pousaram sobre o ombro do americano que não parava de beijá-lo, logo o ar começou a faltar para Quatre, que levou suas mãos ao peito de Duo o empurrando para trás.

Duo desfaz do beijo, mas não solta o loirinho ficando abraçado a ele.

- O que... Duo... Eu... – Quatre não conseguia falar nada com nada, os violetas de Duo estavam deixando-o desconsertado.

- Eu te amo... – Duo sorriu.

- Eu... Duo... Como?

- Acho que você sempre soube Quatre... E eu acho que você também me corresponde! – Duo supôs.

- Eu... – abaixou a cabeça.

- Você... – Duo ergue o rosto do loirinho com uma mão.

- Eu... Estou confuso! – revelou.

Duo ficou confuso também, tinha certeza absoluta que Quatre gostava dele, mas parece que ele havia se enganado.

- Com... Com o que? – Duo ficou inseguro.

- Eu não sei... Eu tenho medo! – abaixou a cabeça.

- Do que? – Duo ergue sua cabeça novamente fazendo Quatre olhá-lo nos olhos.

- É que somos homens... e...

- Ahhh Quatre, por favor, não diga bobagens... Eu te amo! Eu quero ficar com você, por favor, não existe distinção de sexo no amor... – Duo interrompeu.

- Você tem razão... É que é uma surpresa... – disse.

- O que? Eu gostar de você?

- É... Por que logo eu que... Não tenho nada a lhe dar? Quer dizer... Você tem tantos admiradores tão melhores que eu que...

- Não diga bobagens, nenhum deles chegam aos seus pés... Você é lindo Quatre, você é sincero, é puro... É gentil, é amigo... E ao mesmo tempo é um valente guerreiro... Eu te amo... Me entenda, por favor, eu não quero que você pense que eu fico com as pessoas porque elas podem dar algo para mim em troca... Eu...

Os violetas de Duo se arregalam ao sentir seus lábios serem beijados pela boca macia de Quatre, acabou fechando os olhos para aproveitar melhor o beijo, sentiu os braços de Quatre envolverem seu pescoço aprofundando mais o beijo.

Os dois estavam se deliciando com a nova descoberta, mas tudo foi interrompido por Wufei que acabara de chegar em casa.

- Wufei? – Quatre ficou vermelho.

- Duo? – Wufei ficou chocado.

- Wufei? – Duo sentiu-se mal.

Os três ficam se olhando com certo constrangimento, até que surge mais alguém na sala para deixar a situação mais tensa. Heero acabara de descer as escadas, sua expressão não estava impassível como de sempre, o soldado perfeito parecia estar bastante irritado com algo.

- Heero? – Quatre queria se enfiar debaixo do sofá.

- Quatre? – Heero ficou decepcionado.

- Heero? – agora sim estava constrangido.

Tudo parecia mal, terrível, horroroso aos olhos de Duo e Quatre, mas a situação ficou desesperadora quando Trowa aparece na sala também.

Agora os cinco pilotos se encaravam em silêncio, até que Quatre não agüenta mais todo aquele silêncio e resolve falar algo.

- O que está acontecendo? – o loirinho perguntou a todos.

- Você está com o Duo? – Trowa perguntou.

- Sim... Estou – disse inseguro, pois ainda não havia conversado com o americano.

- Estamos juntos sim! – Duo diz firmemente, olhando para Trowa o desafiando, mas sem perceber que suas palavras acabariam magoando Heero e Wufei.

- Bom para vocês! – Wufei disse.

- Wufei... Você é contra? – Quatre perguntou para o chinês.

- Eu sempre gostei do Duo... Acho que isso é um motivo para eu achar contra, mas não posso interferir entre vocês... Vejo que eu não tenho espaço, por isso eu vou embora.

- Não, por favor! – Quatre ficou assustado com a revelação – eu não sabia disso.

- Se soubesse ia fazer alguma diferença? Deixaria de ficar com o Duo se soubesse que eu e o Heero gostamos dele?

Heero que estava quieto até agora olha meio irritado para Wufei, que ignorou totalmente a fuzilada que levou.

- Heero? – Quatre o encara.

- Hum? – Heero cruzou os braços encarando o loirinho.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito... Eu acho...

- Você não acha nada! – Duo resolveu se manifestar. – eu te amo Quatre, eu tenho o direito de escolher com quem ficar... Eu gosto muito dos três, mas é a você que eu amo!

- E você Quatre? – Trowa pergunta.

- Eu o que?

- Você nunca percebeu meus sentimentos por você? – Trowa perguntou baixinho.

- Oh! Trowa... Eu sinto muito, mas eu te considero como um irmão que eu nunca tive, seria mentira dizer que nunca senti algo mais profundo por você, mas eu acabei me apegando demais ao Duo... E ao longo do tempo eu fui classificando você como meu irmão... E o Duo... Eu comecei a sentir algo diferente por ele!

- Classificando? Você simplesmente me classificou? – a voz de Trowa soou magoada.

- Não... Você me entendeu, por favor, não dificulte as coisas! – Quatre diz com os olhos rasos d'água.

- Hei! Não faça o Quatre chorar... Ele não gosta de você como você quer, respeite isso! – Duo se levantou encarando Trowa.

- Eu nunca magoaria o Quatre, mas com você ele não será feliz! – Trowa argumenta.

- Ahhh então ele ficaria melhor com um palhaço como você? – Duo sorriu mostrando todo seu sarcasmo.

- O que? – Trowa cerrou os punhos com força.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu! – Duo pôs as mãos na cintura desafiando Trowa.

Heero e Wufei já perceberam que tudo aquilo ia cair na porrada, Heero deu uns passos para frente ficando atrás de Trowa, Wufei ficou atrás de Duo pronto para segurá-lo antes que algo realmente sério acontecesse.

- PAREM!!! – Quatre grita fazendo todos o encararem.

- Quatre... – Duo viu como o loirinho estava sofrendo.

- Não briguem... Por favor! – Quatre pede finalmente se levantando do sofá.

Todos ficam em silêncio se encarando, até que Heero toma uma atitude.

- Eu vou embora... – Heero sobe para o seu quarto ignorando os chamados de Quatre.

- Eu também... – Wufei diz fazendo o mesmo caminho que Heero.

- Não me resta escolhas! – Trowa segue Wufei.

- Trowa... – Quatre ia atrás dele, mas sentiu os braços de Duo o segurando.

- Deixa... Isso ia acontecer de um jeito ou de outro! – as voz de Duo soou entristecida.

- Mas Duo... Eu...

Uma hora depois todos os pilotos estavam de malas prontas para irem embora, Heero queria ir embora o quanto antes, mas Quatre pediu que ele esperasse, para que se despedissem.

Todos estavam muito tristes e constrangidos, Quatre tentava convencer os outros a ficarem, mas eles estavam irredutíveis.

- Meu laptop... – Heero viu seu laptop em cima da mesinha da sala, Heero vai até ela, mas parou seu percurso ao sentir algo estranho no seu solado – o que é isso? – Heero se abaixa pegando um amuleto no chão.

- É... Meu deus... Heero solta isso! – Quatre diz desesperado.

- O que isso tem demais? – Duo pergunta indo até Heero pegando o amuleto da sua mão.

- Duo... Coloca isso com cuidado em cima do sofá... Eu pensei que tinha jogado esse amuleto fora, mas acho que ele acabou caindo da caixa naquele dia... – Quatre disse meio pensativo.

- O que tem esse amuleto demais? – Wufei pergunta.

- Ele é um amuleto amaldiçoado... Duo o ponha no chão, melhor... De ele a Heero! – Quatre pede.

- Hum... – Heero achou estranho o que o loirinho disse, mas ficou olhando para Duo esperando que ele desse o amuleto para ele.

- Não acredito que você acredita nessas coisas Quatre... Que ridículo! – Duo pegou o amuleto na mão e o jogou para o alto pegando-o com uma só mão, o americano repetiu isso varias vezes deixando Quatre cada vez mais nervoso.

- Heero... Pega dele! – Quatre diz se aproximando de Duo.

Heero suspirou, ele segurou um braço de Duo e tentou pegar o amuleto que estava na outra mão, mas Duo não permitiu. Quatre foi até os dois tentando tirar o amuleto de Duo.

- Meu deus... Será que até mesmo na nossa partida vai ter essas brigas? – Wufei vai até os três junto de Trowa tentar arrancar o amuleto do americano.

Wufei da um puxão na trança de Duo fazendo o americano soltar um grito junto com o amuleto que caiu no chão se partindo em dois pedaços.

- Nãoooooo – Quatre põe as mãos na cabeça.

- Droga! – Wufei diz.

- Meu cabelo! – Duo faz uma expressão dolorida ao por a mão na cabeça.

Todos estavam reclamando até que param ao sentir um tremor sacudir a casa, todos caem no chão, e quando se levantam cada um sentiu uma coisa estranha percorrer o corpo deles. Os cinco vão se levantando sentindo uma forte dor na cabeça que já estava passando, todos abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo e....

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! – Os cinco gritam em uníssono.

Algo realmente incrível havia acontecido, os pilotos gundans haviam trocado de corpos.

Heero estava com o corpo de Duo.

Duo estava com o corpo do Heero.

Quatre estava com o corpo de Trowa.

Trowa estava no corpo de Wufei.

E Wufei estava no corpo de Quatre.

(a partir de agora na fic quando eu for falar de algum piloto eu vou por seu nome, e em seguida a letra inicial do corpo do piloto que ele esteja. Ex: Heero D estava sentado. Seria o Heero sentado usando o corpo do Duo).

Ex: Duo H. estava comendo. Trowa W. estava conversando. Quatre T. estava tocando. Wufei Q. estava lutando.).

(Se eles voltarem ao normal eu aviso novamente... !! Continuando a leitura).

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – Wufei Q. perguntou tocando nos seus novos cabelos loiros.

- Ahhh... Eu disse que aquele amuleto era amaldiçoado! – disse Quatre T. – Mas que droga, e o que faremos agora?

- Será que se arrumarmos o amuleto... Nós conseguiremos voltar aos nossos corpos? – Heero D. pergunta para Quatre.

- Não sei, mas não custa tentar...

Wufei Q. pega o amuleto no chão com muito cuidado.

- Duo pegue uma caixinha! – Wufei Q. pede.

- To indo! – Duo H. corre escadas a cima com muita velocidade, afinal estava com o corpo do soldado perfeito.

Minutos depois Duo H. chega com uma pequena caixinha de metal, e entrega a Wufei Q. que colocou o amuleto com cuidado dentro da caixinha.

- O que faremos agora? – Trowa W. pergunta.

De repente o telefone toca e Duo H. vai atender.

- _Alô?_

_- Por favor, o Heero._

_- Quem fala?_

_- Sou eu, Duo! – _diz, uma voz irritante.

_- Releka... Er... Relena? _

_- Sim... Posso falar com o Heero?_

_- Um momento!_

Duo olha para Heero estendeu o telefone. Heero vai até o telefone.

- _Alô?_

_- Heerooooooooooooooooooooooooo....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_- Ahhh oi Relena..._

_- Eu gostaria de convocar os pilotos para a festa anual de comemoração a paz que vai ser aqui no meu reino!_

_- Hum... Acho que não poderemos ir!_

_- Heero, por favor, a presença de vocês é obrigatória! Fico feliz por vocês virem, agora eu vou desligar... beijo_

_- Relena..._

_- Tuc... Tuc... Tuc..._

Heero bate o telefone com força contra o aparelho, depois ele encara os pilotos.

- Fomos convocados para a festa anual comemorando a paz... No reino peacecraft! – Heero D. diz desanimado.

- Meu Deus... E quando será? – Duo H. pergunta.

- Seria dia 25, certo? – Trowa W. diz.

- Dia 25 é amanha!!!!!!!!!!! – Quatre T. cai desmaiado no sofá.

- Quatre!! – Duo H. vai correndo até seu amado dando uns tapinhas no seu rosto.

- Hahahaha... Eu nunca imaginaria que veria o Trowa desmaiando! – Wufei Q. comenta.

- Aquele ali é o Quatre, Wufei! – Trowa W. diz.

- Na festa... Como iremos tapiar o pessoal? – Duo H. pergunta pegando Quatre T. no colo com a maior facilidade do mundo – Nossa... Heero... Como você é forte!! – sorriu para o japonês, que estava no seu corpo.

- Bom, todos nós conhecemos bem o outro para agirmos como tal... Então até o amuleto ser consertado teremos que fingir sermos os donos dos corpos que estamos! – Heero D. diz.

- Sim, senhor! – Duo H. pega Quatre T. no colo e o leva para o seu quarto.

Cada um olha para o outro ainda sem acreditar no que aconteceu.

- Eu vou levar isso até um cara que eu conheço... – Wufei Q. pega a caixinha com o amuleto.

- Tome cuidado com isso Wufei! – Trowa W. diz.

- Pode deixar... Eu não agüentaria viver nesse corpo por muito tempo! – Wufei Q. diz olhando para suas mãos brancas e macias.

Wufei Q. sai de casa prometendo tomar cuidado com o amuleto, Heero D. e Trowa W. foram para seus quartos arrumarem as malas, e se prepararem para a viajem para o reino peacecraft.

Entrando no seu quarto Heero D. vai direto para o espelho.

- "_Não sei se eu tenho sorte ou azar por ter ficado com esse corpo..." – _Heero D. passa a mão pelo seu corpo sentindo todas as curvas, uma curiosidade incrível se instalou no peito do japonês, ele retira toda as vestes e fica se olhando no espelho.

Suas mãos corriam pelo seu novo corpo sentindo cada curva do seu novo ser, Heero vira a cabeça para frente fazendo a longa traça ficar no seu peito, suas mãos logo trataram de soltar aquele maravilhoso cabelo fazendo uma cascata dourada cobrir todo seu corpo. Heero D. sorriu maravilhado com tanta beleza, ele passa a língua entre os lábios sentindo toda sua maciez.

Após se tocar, olhar e mexer Heero sente-se excitado, ele se senta na cama e fica apertando os seus mamilos entre os dedos, a sua outra mão desceu para o seu membro adormecido.

- "_Eu... não devia estar fazendo isso... mas..." – _Heero soltou um gemido ao começar a massagear seu sexo, sua mão apertava o membro sentindo toda sua maciez vendo como ele era pequeno comparado ao seu.

Heero D. começou a se acariciar, sua mão já masturbava seu membro com força fazendo alguma gotas saírem da ponta do seu membro, os olhos de Heero D. estavam fechados com força, sua cabeça foi jogada para trás sentindo as contrações no seu interior. Heero D. abriu as pernas às flexionando na cama, sua mão apertava com forças os mamilos que já estavam vermelhos.

Gemidos longos e baixos saiam da boca do japonês, suas pernas tremiam levemente, sua mão foi banhada pelo sêmen que saia do seu pênis, sua respiração pareceu se acalmar um pouco quando deixou suas pernas caírem na cama.

Heero D. levou sua mão até a boca pegando com língua o sêmen nela sentindo o gosto do corpo do americano. Um sorriso se desenhou no rosto de Heero, depois ele fecha os olhos e fica deitado, apenas sentindo o cheiro do seu próprio corpo.

Quatre T. estava jogado na cama do seu quarto, não havia feito nada com o corpo de Trowa.

- Mas tudo isso é uma loucura, acho que os outros aceitaram bem... Mas eles devem estar achando tudo isso engraçado, só quero ver quando chegar o dia da festa... Meu deus! Vai ser uma loucura!! – Quatre T. se levanta e vai até o espelho no banheiro.

- _"Ahhh Trowa... eu gostava tanto de você, até ver você beijando aquele rapaz, depois disso, meus sentimentos por você mudaram completamente, mas por que eu ainda me sinto atraído por você? Agora eu tenho o Duo... ele é muito melhor que você, e o melhor é que ele me ama... mas eu não sei porquê eu não o amo, eu quero amar Duo, mas não consigo... droga Trowa, porque você não disse antes que gostava de mim? Agora eu estou confuso... espero que Duo não perceba isso!"._

Quatre T. tocou levemente os lábios vendo como eles eram grossos e canudos, passou a língua por eles sentindo toda sua maciez, sentiu vontade de beijá-los, mas não desse jeito. Queria beijar os lábios do moreno com o seu corpo, olhando nas suas duas esmeraldas, ouvindo as palavras doces deles.

Quatre T. deu um tapa no seu rosto se recriminando por estar sentindo aquelas sensações, o garoto se joga na cama e começa a chorar baixinho.

- Nossa!! Que músculos! – Duo H. olhava o tamanho dos bíceps do seu novo corpo. – Heero meu caro... Você é bem saradão... Nossa! – Duo H. passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos escuros sentindo a sua maciez – Quem imaginaria que esse cabelo seria tão bem tratado... Mas tem uma coisa que eu to com curiosidade...

Duo olhou para os lados com um pouco de vergonha, mas como viu que estava sozinho no quarto não se constrangeu mais, levou uma mão até o seu próprio pênis sentindo sua textura.

- Uau!!! – Duo H. sorriu, era estranho ver o rosto frio de Heero cheio de sorrisos e careta, por esse motivo Duo teria que fingir bem ser Heero na festa anual pela paz, pois se não, todo mundo pensaria que o soldado perfeito enlouqueceu e com certeza iriam querer interná-lo num hospício.

Duo ficou o resto da tarde brincando com o seu novo corpo, ficou impressionado com a força que o piloto wing tinha, viu como seu corpo era bem cuidado. Sempre pensara que Heero não se importava com sua aparência, mas pela sua pele macia e seus cabelos bem tratados podia-se ver que o japonês era bastante vaidoso.

Trowa W. estava na cozinha comendo alguma coisa, estava morrendo de fome, na verdade era o corpo do chinês que pedia comida, pois se lembrara que Wufei não havia almoçado hoje.

Ainda estava indignado com que acontecera, isso era impossível. Como poderiam simplesmente trocar de corpo?

- OI!! – Duo H. entra na cozinha com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- É tão estranho ver o Heero sorrindo... – Trowa W. comenta.

- Hahahahaha eu também achei... Mas olha só! Eu sou o Duo!! – Duo H. vai até a geladeira pegando um pote de sorvete de chocolate. Duo H. se senta em cima da mesa e começa comer o sorvete do pote com uma colher.

- Nunca imaginaria essa cena em toda minha vida! – diz Wufei Q. que acabara de chegar.

- Nem eu... – Trowa W. diz. – Como foi? Da para consertar?

- O cara disse que vai ser meio complicado, mas ficará pronto em um tempo indeterminado! – disse, mostrando um certo desânimo.

- O que? Indeterminado? – Trowa W. fica indignado, mas acabou se conformando.

Continua...

Hello!!

O que estão achando? Faz tempo que não escrevo fanfics de Gundam Wing. É que agora estou mais interessada em fanfics originais ou de Saint Seiya.

Estava com essa fanfic no pc faz muito tempo, mas finalmente tive vontade de terminá-la! O 2° capitulo está saindo!!

Quero comentários, ou meus dedinhos fofos podem ficar desanimados e então pararem de escrever!!! "

Espero que a fic não tenha ficado confusa. Espero colocar Lemons depois, não se preocupem... Pois eu adoro!! (tem que ter 1 pelo menos).

Bom, é isso.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

21/05/2004 Comecei...

21/12/2004 Terminei...

Por Leona-EBM


	2. Os Atores

Por Leona-EBM

O Amuleto

Capítulo 2

Os Atores

"_As paixões humanas, como as formas da natureza, são eternas".  
(León Bourgeois). _

O manto negro coberto de estrelas cobria o céu. A tempestade havia parado há muitas horas, no entanto, chuviscava um pouco. Do lado de fora de uma pequena casa, podia-se ouvir uma leve discussão.

Sentados no sofá da sala, estavam os cinco pilotos, discutindo sobre a festa que aconteceria amanhã. Todos pareciam estar nervosos. Se alguém descobrisse, como explicariam esse fenômeno? Com certeza, iriam interná-los num hospício, dizendo que a guerra afetou a cabeça desses pobres pilotos.

- Duo, você não pode rir, falar, fazer piadas, careta, comer... Bom, o que mais? – Wufei Q. diz.

- Meu Deus! O que eu posso fazer então? – ficou entristecido. Numa festa como essa, sempre tinha boa música e uma comida maravilhosa – Heero, você é um chato!!! – mostrou a língua para o japonês, estranhando um pouco, já que mostrava a língua para o seu próprio "eu".

- Hum! – Heero D. apenas o ignorou.

- E Heero, você tem que se comportar como o Duo. Não pode ficar com essa cara ou vão pensar que algo aconteceu com ele! – diz Quatre T.

- O que devo fazer então? Ficar rindo que nem um idiota e fazendo piadinhas? – indagou, mostrando seu mal humor.

- É! – todos dizem em uníssono.

- Hei, eu não fico rindo que nem um idiota!!! – Duo H. se defendeu.

- Sinto muito Duo, mas fica sim! – Wufei Q. diz.

Eles ficaram discutindo de como eles deveriam se comportar na festa, até que deu 1:00 da manhã. Então todos resolveram ir se deitar, já que teriam que sair cedo para chegarem até o reino Sank.

Todos estavam de malas prontas. Eles desciam as escadas, encontrando-se na sala, mas quando se olharam começam a discutir.

- Heero, eu não uso essa bermudinha e essa regata! – Duo H. diz.

- E eu não uso essa roupa de padre! – Heero D. diz.

- É verdade, vamos nos arrumar com as roupas dos outros. – Trowa W. diz.

Todos voltaram para os seus quartos, pegaram as roupas dos outros e vestiram-se. Momentos mais tarde, eles voltaram para sala, todos estavam vestidos adequadamente. Então já poderiam partir.

Entraram no Jipe de Trowa, que por sinal ele mesmo estava dirigindo, mas com o corpo de Wufei, o que era muito estranho, pois Trowa não deixava ninguém dirigir aquele carro. Então todos foram direto para o aeroporto, onde um jato os aguardava, junto de Noin e Sally.

No aeroporto, numa parta privada. Duas moças muito bonitas conversavam tranqüilamente. As duas usavam vestidos curtos, decotados, com cores claras, mas nada muito ousado. Estavam maravilhosas. Claro que não usariam essa roupa na festa, pois não seria adequado. Elas guardaram tudo numa mala, para se trocarem no reino, quando chegassem.

As duas param de conversar ao ver os pilotos vindo nas suas direções. Elas sorriem e acenam para eles.

- Olá!! – Duo H. acenou para elas, dando um belo sorriso.

- Duo! – Wufei Q. deu uma cotovelada no americano, fazendo-o se contorcer um pouco.

- Seu idiota, o que foi?

- Esqueceu que você é o Heero agora!!

- É mesmo! – sorriu amarelo, vendo que todos o reprovaram, principalmente Heero.

- Heero, vai e acena para elas, fazendo uma cara de idiota. E Duo, você fica quieto! – Trowa W. diz.

- Hei, idiota??? – Duo H. irritou-se.

- Shhh... Estamos nos aproximando, silêncio! – Quatre T. diz.

As moças sorriram, vendo como todos estavam bem.

- Que bom que vocês vieram – Sally diz, olhando para Wufei.

- "_Droga, ela vai começar a dar em cima de mim..." – _Trowa W. pensa.

- Tudo bem com vocês? – Noin, indaga, mostrando seu belo sorriso.

- Tudo bem, e com vocês?!?!?! – Heero D. grita, fazendo uma careta carregada de um sorriso muito engraçado.

Todos os pilotos não agüentaram e começaram a rir, menos Duo H. que detestou a cara de idiota que Heero fez. Ele parecia um doente fazendo aquela careta, pareceu que chupou um limão azedo, era patético. Ele não era assim, estava ficando irritado, e sem querer Duo H. estava se comportando como Heero, silencioso e irritado.

- O que foi? – Noin indaga, não entendendo nada.

- Na... Nada não! – Wufei Q. diz, contento o riso – Vamos indo? – olhou para as duas, que estavam confusas.

- Vamos! – Noin e Sally, dizem em uníssono, ao mesmo tempo em que se encararam, pensando: "O que deu neles?".

Todos entraram no jato. Demoraria duas horas para chegarem no reino Sank. Chegariam as 14:00 horas da tarde, então teriam tempo para descansarem.

- Então, como vocês estão? – Sally pergunta, colocando o jato no piloto automático.

- Estamos muito bem, obrigado! – diz, Wufei Q.

- E você Duo, por que está tão quietinho, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Noin indaga, vendo que Duo estava silencioso demais.

Todos olharam para Heero D. que ficou sem saber o que fazer, então ele levou uma mão até sua cabeça, como Duo costumava fazer e começou a rir, rir e rir sem parar, mostrando aquela careta ridícula. Então ele disse, ou melhor, gritou:

- Eu estou muito bem sabe, é que eu estou com um pouco de fome, nada mais!!!

Ninguém resistiu. Todo mundo começou a rir novamente, menos Duo que estava ficando louco com o comportamento de Heero. Sally e Noin acharam "Duo" normal, então apenas sorriram.

- Pare de ficar rindo que nem um idiota! – diz Duo H.

- Calma Heero, o Duo só está com fome! – diz Sally.

- Ele é um idiota! – diz, mostrando a língua para Heero D.

Noin e Sally ficaram abobadas ao verem Heero, o grande soldado perfeito, mostrando a língua para Duo, numa birra infantil. Elas se encararam e depois olharam para os outros pilotos que estava com vontade de socar Duo H., mas eles não fizeram nada é claro, apenas começaram a inventar desculpas.

- Hahaha... Nossa! Heero pára de ficar imitando o Duo! – disse Quatre T.

_- "Trowa rindo, Heero mostrando a língua pra o Duo, Duo silencioso? O que está acontecendo aqui?" – _indaga Noin, em seus pensamentos.

- É que o Heero está com uma mania doida de ficar imitando o Duo, para mostrar como ele é ridículo! – diz, Trowa W.

- Hum... Então ta – Sally diz. – me diga Heero, como está o planejamento daquele gráfico 5.4 que você está fazendo, para averiguar os tubos de ventilação da aeronave 10-b?

Todos olharam para Heero D. se perguntando que raios era aquilo. Então Sally perguntou novamente, fazendo Duo H. falar alguma coisa.

- Bom... Cof... Cof... – tossiu um pouco – "_Maldição, o que eu faço? O que eu faço? Já sei, vou fingir seu o soldado perfeito, vou ser arrogante e falar coisas difíceis e inteligentes!!" – _pensou.

Duo H. suspirou, ficou com uma expressão impassível. Até os outros pilotos se impressionaram com ele.

- Eu estou averiguando ainda, tenho idéias, mas nada que saia fora do contexto, pois tenho que fazer uma ascendência, decrescente no assentamento jurídico da planta, para que o armazenamento policial entenda perfeitamente o processo de refinaria do quatro! – disse finalmente, fazendo todo mundo ficar de boca aberta – "_Haha! Acho que mandei bem, ta todo mundo de boca aberta!!" – _pensou.

- "_Meu Deus, como o Duo pode ser tão burro? Eu nunca ouvi tanta besteira, acho que meus ouvidos vão ficar destruídos por um bom tempo!!!" – _Trowa W. pensa.

- "_Duo seu idiota, o que você disse, não tem nada a ver... o que tem haver policiamento com uma planta de um tubo de ventilação de uma aeronave? Seu idiota!!" – _Heero D. pensa.

- Er... Bom Heero! Vejo que sua idéia é muito... Er... Bastante plausível! – disse Sally, se segurando para não atacar um dicionário na sua cabeça.

- Er... Bom, eu acho que é melhor nós falarmos de outra coisa!! – Noin diz.

- Sim, eu concordo Noin!! Vamos falar de como o céu é azul e belo!! – Heero D. diz, batendo palmas como se fosse uma criança.

Todos olham para Heero se matando de rir, então Duo H. se levanta da sua poltrona indo até Heero D.

- Você está me irritando Heero!!! Seu idiota, eu não sou imbecil desse jeito!!!! – gritou.

- Heero? – Sally e Noin indagam.

- Er... Bom... É que... Bom... Eu... – Duo H. ficou sem falas, olhou para seus amigos, que queriam voar no seu pescoço, depois olhou para duas e disse – É que eu... Bom, estou brincando!

As duas mulheres se olharam, tentando descobrir o que aconteceu com o pobre Heero. Então Noin se levanta indo até Duo H., tocando na sua testa para ver se ele estava com febre.

- Heero você não está se sentindo bem? É melhor descansar um pouco!

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe Noin! Obrigado.

- Não, você não está muito bem! – diz, vendo que Heero deixou ela tocar na sua testa e ainda por cima agradeceu. Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo.

Duo H. sentou-se novamente fazendo todos ficarem aliviados. Então nenhum deles falou mais nada, apenas Sally que conversava um pouco com Trowa W., mas não perguntava nada muito difícil, então ele conseguia levar a conversa numa boa.

Duas horas se passaram, estava chegando no reino Sank. Todos davam graças aos céus, por conseguirem manter as aparências. Quando chegaram, todos desceram e entraram no grande castelo, que estava cheio de empregados.

- Heeroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! – uma voz muito irritante, digamos que era insuportável, invade os salões fazendo algumas taças de cristal quebrarem.

Duo H. olhou desesperado para todo mundo, principalmente para Heero, que deixou um leve sorriso de alivio escapar por seu rosto.

A garota desceu as escadas correndo, mostrando seu belo vestido azul marinho, cheio de babados, voar para trás por causa dos ventos que adentravam pelas portas e janelas. Duo H. se encolheu um pouco, desejando que ela caísse da escada e morresse, antes que chegasse a até ele. Mas nada disso aconteceu, infelizmente. Ela correu até ele lhe dando um abraço apertando e gritando alguma coisa no seu ouvido, que ele não conseguiu identificar, pois aquela voz era tão irritante, que seus ouvidos se fecharam para ela.

- Releka... Ops... Relena, por favor, se afaste de mim! – Duo H. pediu.

- "_Heero está sendo gentil comigo, será que ele me ama? Só pode ser isso, ahhh... que felicidade. Sabia que algo bom iria acontecer hoje!!" – _pensou com entusiasmo.

Todos foram para os quartos, menos Duo H., pois Relena não desgrudava do seu pé, e começou arrastá-lo para todos os cantos. Até que o arrastou para o seu quarto.

- Então Heero, o que você acha de nós dois conversarmos?

- Sobre?

- Nós, eu sei que você está diferente comigo, me diga o que é.

- "_Maldição, como o Heero agüenta essa praga? Droga, droga... acho que vou ter que agir como o Heero, mas como ele age com ela?" – _pensava – Eu estou normal, só com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Mesmo? Você? Quer um remédio?

- Não, estou bem, agora eu vou indo.

- Não! – gritou, abraçando-o novamente.

- Relena, eu não gosto de você, não te amo, não quero nada com você! – disse.

- O que? Mas... Mas... Mas por que está falando isso? Eu... Eu... – começou a chorar.

Duo H. começou a ficar irritado. Relena era muito chata, como ele podia fazer uma chantagem emocional dessa com Heero, logo o Heero, que era tão desprovido de emoções. E sem contar que Heero já gostava de outra pessoa.

- Relena, eu já gosto de outra pessoa.

- Já? Quem?

- Você o conhece. É um garoto, é um piloto, é o Duo Maxwell.

- O QUE????????

- Sim, agora me deixe em paz, pois não me interesso por garotas.

- Mas...

- Eu gosto de você como uma amiga, irmã... Nada mais, mas eu não sinto atração por mulheres, gosto de homens!!! – disse – "_Heero vai me agradecer depois..."._

- Eu não me importo, fica comigo mesmo assim! Heero, você é perfeito, eu já sabia que você gostava do Duo, você já me disse isso antes. Heero, eu sei que você deixou de vir morar comigo para viver perto dele, eu sei que você recusou muitas propostas de trabalho por causa dele, eu sei que você já tentou se matar por causa dele, mas ele não te ama, ele não te ama... Fica comigo.

- Matar? – ficou abobado – Bom... Er... Me conte o que você acha que eu sinto pelo Duo! – falou, curioso pela resposta.

Eles se sentaram na cama e Relena começou a falar, achando estranho o que Heero pediu, mas mesmo assim atendeu o seu pedido.

- Eu sei que você o ama muito, que foi amor à primeira vista e que não conseguiu matá-lo, quando o doutor J lhe ordenou. Sei que você o protegeu de um assassino de aluguel que o falecido doutor G havia deixado para matá-lo, sei que você já tentou cortar os pulsos por causa dele, sinto-me feliz, por ter impedido isso. Eu sei que você só vive por ele... Mas Heero, não acha que já está bom? Não acha que é melhor apagar o americano da sua cabeça?

- "_Assassino de aluguel? Tentou se matar? Vive comigo por que me ama? Deixou propostas de trabalho, por minha causa? Recusou as ordens do Doutor J, por minha causa? Heero... há quanto tempo você gosta de mim e por que? Por que??"._

Duo H. estava tão distraído que nem percebeu, que Relena se aproximou dele arrancando um beijo dos seus lábios. Duo ficou atônito, ele tentou empurrá-la, mas ela parecia um carrapato, havia grudado de um jeito incrível nele.

- Está diferente... Está diferente da outra vez que eu o beijei, o que aconteceu? – perguntou, se afastando um pouco.

- Não me toque mais!

- Por que?

- Porque eu não te quero.

- Então, Heero, fique comigo só hoje.

- Não – estava começando a se irritar, e sentia um pouco de ciúmes também, mas ainda não percebeu.

- Eu vou ficar com você ainda, não duvide.

- Não vai!! – gritou.

- Por que está tão bravo Heero? O Duo não te quer, ele não te ama.

- Ele gosta de mim sim!! – gritou, se calando imediatamente com que havia dito.

- O que? Você disse que ele não gostava de você.

- Ele gosta, ele está confuso... – disse, mostrando-se muito confuso.

- Você conversou com ele?

- Er... Sim... Não... Ainda... Não!

- Não? – estava achando Heero muito estranho.

Duo H. se levanta desviando dos toques de Relena, e sai do quarto correndo, esbarrando com alguém no corredor.

- Heero? – era Zechs.

- Zechs? – sorriu de canto, faz tempo que não o via.

Zechs abriu um lindo sorriso ao ver que Heero lhe sorriu, nunca pensou que o japonês sorriria para ele. Era uma coisa muito linda, aquele sorriso transformava aquele rosto tão carrancudo numa imagem angelical.

- Tudo bem? – Zechs pergunta.

- Sim e você?

- Estou bem, muito bem! – sorriu, vendo que Heero estava mais sociável – vamos conversar um pouco? – perguntou.

- Claro!

O loiro quase pulou de alegria ao ouvir aquilo, então se controlou e pediu para que Duo H. o seguisse. Os dois entraram no quarto do loiro, que logo o trancou.

- Sente-se – apontou para a cama.

Duo H. sentou-se na cama, depois olhou para Zechs, que estava muito bem vestido. Estava com roupas normais, calça jeans, uma camiseta branca e um tênis. Era estranho vê-lo desse jeito, mas parece que ele era assim no seu cotidiano.

- Então Heero, você parece estar mais calmo...

- "_Mais calmo?" – _Duo H. pensou.

- Da última vez eu nem pude me explicar direito. Heero eu disse que gosto muito de você, não precisava sair daquele jeito, eu sinto muito ter lhe beijado a força... – disse, abaixando a cabeça.

- "_Beijo a força??? Meu Deus, isso está mais legal do que eu imaginava!" – _pensou, mostrando um sorriso divertido nos lábios, confundindo a cabeça de Zechs.

Zechs sentou-se ao lado de Duo H. tocando delicadamente no seu rosto, vendo como Heero permitia o seu acesso. Então se sentiu mais encorajado e deu um beijo na sua bochecha, enquanto sua outra mão parou na sua cintura.

- Acho que estamos nos entendendo, Heero, o que você sente? – perguntou.

- Eu... Eu... – ficou perdido. Já tinha sentido uma queda pelo Zechs, e de repente ele veio e lhe beijou, só que havia esquecido que estava com o corpo do soldado perfeito – Eu sinto muito, gosto de outra pessoa.

- Então por que deixou eu te beijar? – estava confuso.

- Porque... Eu... Me distrai!

- Você, Heero Yuy se distraiu comigo? – sorriu.

- Zechs, eu vou embora, não toque mais nesse assunto se não quiser que eu nunca mais olhe para sua cara! – diz, levantando-se.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe – disse, mostrando-se magoado.

Duo H. saiu correndo do quarto, antes que derretesse como uma manteiga na frente de Zechs. Então correu para o quarto onde estava Quatre T.

- Quatre!

- Duo?

- Estou ficando louco! O Heero é muito assediado nesse reino! – disse, jogando-se na cama, ao lado dele.

- Assediado?

- Sim, a Relena me roubou um beijo...

- Isso era de se esperar.

- Mas o Zechs também me roubou um beijo!

- O Zechs??? Nossa!! – ficou abobado – Por isso que o Heero não gosta de vir aqui.

- Foi um sufoco, e você?

- O que tem?

- Alguém enche o saco do Trowa?

- Não. Ele é bem sossegado.

- Que bom! – sorriu – sabe Quatre, estou com uma vontade louca de te beijar.

Quatre T. sorriu de canto, então se levantou olhando para Duo H. então começou a rir.

- Sabe, é estranho... Beijar o Heero.

- Não é o Heero, sou eu, Duo! – levantou-se também.

- Apesar de tudo, nossas vozes são as mesmas! – sorriu, abraçando a sua cintura – Eu te adoro! – em seguida beijou seus lábios.

Suas línguas se mexiam dentro das suas bocas. Sentiam aquela cavidade quente e úmida, mostrando um prazer indefinível, suas mãos se agarravam ao corpo do outro, procurando mais contato. Mas tudo pára, quando a porta do quarto se abre, fazendo dois se afastarem rapidamente.

- Heero e Trowa!!!!!!!!!!! – Relena, Sally e Noin gritaram e uníssono.

- Como somos azarados! – Quatre T. diz.

- Bom, er... Nos desculpe... – Noin diz, fechando a porta.

- E agora? – Duo H. indaga.

- E agora? Ferrou tudo... – disse, sentando-se na cama – O Trowa e o Heero vão nos matar.

Heero D. estava conversando com Trowa W. quando os dois vêm Noin, Sally e Relena falando alto, mostrando-se nervosas, principalmente Relena que chorava.

- O que houve? – Heero D. perguntou.

- Vimos Heero e Trowa se beijando, então Relena ficou assim! – Noin explica – Creio que vocês já sabiam disso.

- Er... Bom... Temos que ir! – Heero D. sai correndo pelo corredor, teria que tirar satisfações com aqueles dois.

Duo H. e Quatre T. estavam conversando no quarto, tentando arrumar alguma desculpa para toda aquela confusão, quando Heero D. e Trowa W. entram, mostrando-se irritados com toda aquela confusão, furiosos na verdade.

- Duo!!!! – Heero D. começou – Como você pode???

- Desculpa Heero, é que eu não resisti ao Quatre, e ao Zechs e...

- O ZECHS??? O que você fez?? – ficou louco.

- O Zechs? – Trowa W. ficou intrigado – Não me diga, que ele da em cima do Heero?

- Ele só conseguiu roubar um beijo meu... Er... Quer dizer, seu!!! – sorriu amarelo.

- Idiota!

Heero D. foi na direção de Duo H. na intenção de lhe dar um soco, mas Duo H. conseguiu se esquivar com uma facilidade anormal, depois segurou os braços de Heero D. sem esforço algum.

- Olha Heero, acho que você não poderá me tocar! – riu divertido – Eu sinto muito, o Zechs veio conversando comigo, mas eu não sabia o que ele queria, então fomos para o quarto dele, então ele me beijou, mas depois eu me afastei dele dizendo que não queria mais aquilo e que se ele tentasse algo novamente, eu... Ops... Você nunca mais olharia para cara dele!

- Menos mal! – diz Heero D. se afastando.

- Será que da para vocês se comportarem? Quatre, não esperava isso de você! – diz Trowa W.

- Desculpem – Quatre T. abaixou a cabeça constrangido com toda aquela situação.

- Tudo bem, nos desculpe! Agora eu vou trancar a porta e ficar numa boa com o Quatre, então dão licença!! – Duo H. diz descarado, fazendo os outros dois os fuzilarem com os olhos.

- Não, não vão fazer nada com nossos corpos!! – Trowa W. diz.

- Mas... Mas... – Duo H. tentou protestar, mas Quatre T. acabou concordando, fazendo-o não ter escolhas.

- É melhor todos nós ficarmos isolados um do outro, depois da festa vamos embora imediatamente! – diz Heero D.

- Sim, soldado perfeito! – Duo H. sorriu divertido.

Heero D. deu uma última olhada para todos do quarto e saiu, mostrando que sua paciência estava no limite. Quando virou o corredor, encontrou Zechs com uma cara muito abatida, deveria imaginar o motivo.

- Olá, Duo! – o loiro cumprimenta.

- Oi!!! – deu um sorriso forçado.

- Tudo bom?

- Sim... Er... Firmeza cara! – gaguejou um pouco, teria que ser menos formal.

Zechs levantou uma sobrancelha, mostrando que estava achando estranho aquele "Duo", mas não comentou, guardou seus pensamentos para si mesmo. O loiro deu um passo para frente colocando a mão no ombro de Duo H. e sorriu.

- Vamos conversar um pouco, vamos até meu quarto – disse – Preciso lhe perguntar algumas coisas.

- Er... Eu... – ficou sem saber o que fazer, então quando menos esperou se viu arrastado pelo loiro, que o levava até seu quarto – "_Droga, droga e droga!!!" – _pensou.

Quando os dois entraram no quarto, Zechs tratou de pegar duas grandes poltronas e colocá-las de frente para a outra, para que assim conversassem melhor. Quando se sentaram, Zechs começou a falar, mostrando-se nervoso com o assunto, que Heero D. já imaginou o que era.

Zechs mexia seus dedos, mostrando como estava nervoso, ele mordia seu lábio inferior depois o soltava para dizer alguma coisa, mas perdia a coragem e continuava em silêncio, até que Heero D. se irritou e começou a falar.

- É sobre o Heero?

- Sim! – disse rapidamente.

- Bom, como você sabe? O Heero lhe disse algo? Diga-me, por favor, eu estou ficando louco!!!

- Bom... Er... O Heero me contou algumas coisas!

- Você está tão calado, o que houve?

- "_Droga, preciso agir que nem o Duo... como um idiota se comporta? Ahhh... já sei!!!" – _Heero D. começou a rir que nem um idiota, depois ele começou a fazer alguns gestos, como paz e amor com os dedos.

- Er... Duo... Diga-me uma coisa, o Heero gosta de alguém?

- Sim! – riu – Ele gosta de outra pessoa.

- Quem?!?! – Zechs quase voou no pescoço de Heero D. para que ele lhe dissesse tudo.

- Ele gosta do Duo!

- Do Duo?? De você?? – estranhou o jeito dele de contar.

- É... – sorriu amarelo – "_Baka, baka, baka!!!" – _pensou – Bom, é de mim... Ele se declarou para mim.

- E... E vocês estão juntos? – perguntou, morrendo de ciúmes.

- Não, o Duo não gosta de mim.

- Como assim o Duo não gosta de você!? – estava ficando confuso.

- Ops... – sorriu amarelo novamente – "_Baka, baka, baka!!" – _pensava – Quer dizer, o Heero gosta de mim, mas eu não gosto dele, pois eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa.

- E quem seria?

- O Quatre! – disse, arrependo-se depois. Depois teria que se acertar com o Duo. Vai que o americano queria manter isso em segredo.

- O Quatre... Mas Duo... Bom, eu pensei que o Quatre gostava do Trowa.

- Por que?

- Porque ele comentou comigo faz um tempo, mas calma... Isso não quer dizer que ele não goste de você!

- "_Maravilha, o Quatre não gosta do Duo!!" _– pensou, fazendo as suas esperanças voltarem – "_Se Quatre largar Duo... então ele ficará sozinho, para que eu finalmente possa me aproximar..." – _sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Duo? – indagou preocupado.

- Sim, tudo maravilhoso... – riu que nem um idiota – Eu tenho que ir Zechs! Olha, eu... Quer dizer... O Heero não gosta de você, é melhor achar outro! Tchau!

Heero D. sai rapidamente do quarto, batendo a porta com força, deixando um loiro maravilhoso, mas que no momento estava totalmente acabado, para trás. Zechs ficou um tempo olhando para o quarto vazio, até que seu rosto ficou coberto por lágrimas frias e solitárias.

Wufei Q. estava andando pelo castelo, tranqüilamente. Ser "Quatre" era muito fácil, ele não falava muito, mas quando falava sempre mostrava um sorriso bondoso, era muito fácil imitá-lo. O chinês agradecia a Nataku, por não ter pegado Duo ou Heero, pois aqueles dois eram muito complicados.

Andava tranqüilamente por um corredor repleto de janelas de vidros, que começava no teto e terminavam a um palmo do chão, como o dia estava muito claro e quente, todo o corredor ficava iluminado, mostrando melhor a pintura que havia sido feita nas paredes. Pareciam desenhos abstratos sem forma alguma, mas quando chegava bem perto, podia ver pessoas, carros, trens, animais e flores desenhados, era uma verdadeira obra de arte.

Tudo estava muito calmo, tranqüilo e perfeito, até uma garota com grandes sobrancelhas de dar medo em qualquer criança e impedi-la de ter sonos tranqüilos pelo resto da sua vida, aparece, era ninguém mais, ninguém mesmo que Dorothy Catalonia.

- Quatre! – ela sorriu, enquanto retirava algumas mechas de cabelo do seu rosto.

- Dorothy... – sorriu amarelo.

- Estava te procurando, como está? – ela andou até o loirinho, passando seu braço em volta do dele.

- Estou muito bem e você? – sorriu mais ainda, tentando ser o mais gentil possível.

- Estou ótima, muito melhor agora, que estou conversando com você! Você está bem? Sua voz está um pouco estranha! – disse.

- Estou bem, é que todos nós pegamos um resfriado.

- Todos?

- Sim é que o idiota... Ops... O Duo pegou um resfriado e todos nós pegamos também.

- Hum... Mas você vai se recuperar logo, já que é um príncipe muito bonito e, além disso, um corajoso guerreiro! – sorriu.

- "_Ergh... Que puxa saco, Nataku, me salve!!!!" – _pensava, enquanto ouvia o monólogo que ela acabou de começar.

Trowa W. estava sentado num pequeno balanço que ficava no jardim do castelo, estava pensando no seu amado Quatre. Quando ouviu as garotas falando que "Heero" e "Trowa" haviam se beijado, seu coração só faltou parar. Seus olhos estavam tristes, se piscasse era garantido que muitas lágrimas iriam escorrer por seu rosto.

- Wufei! Wufei! Wufei!! – Sally estava perto de Trowa W. o chamando, mas ele não respondia. Então ela andou até ele, ficando na sua frente.

Trowa W. percebeu uma grande sombra em cima dele, olhou para cima vendo Sally encarando-o com impaciência, mas sua expressão logo mudou ao ver a expressão triste em seu rosto.

- Wufei... O que houve? – indagou, ajoelhando-se na sua frente.

- Nada! – virou o rosto para o outro lado.

-Me diga, por favor, sabe que eu sou sua amiga.

- Eu não posso te contar.

- Por favor, me diga... Alguém lhe feriu? Você me disse que estava gostando de alguém, me diga quem é...

- O Quatre... – disse, sem perceber.

- O Quatre? – assustou-se – Bom, mas... Er... Bem... – ficou sem palavras.

- Sei que é difícil, ele nunca olharia para mim, já que está gostando do Duo.

- Do Duo?? – assustou-se – Bom, mas vamos ver... Wufei, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, tenho certeza que ele olhará para você.

- Somos tão amigos, mas ele nem sequer me nota. Ele disse que eu sou apenas um irmão para ele.

- Isso é muito! – disse, sorridente.

- É? – Trowa W. ergueu seu olhar esperançoso.

- Sim, para dizer que alguém é seu irmão, significa que ele gosta muito de você! Por acaso ele já deu indícios que queria você de outra forma?

- Algumas vezes, a gente se toca... E depois ficamos nos olhando, mas poucas vezes.

- Isso! É muito! Vá falar com ele, diga tudo o que sente.

- Mas ele gosta do Duo!

- Como tem certeza disso?

- Eles estão juntos!

- Mas mesmo assim, abra o jogo, diga o que sente... – diz, se levantando – Eu sei que você é forte, não seja fraco!!!!

- Eu sou um fraco! – disse.

- "_Ó Meu Deus, Wufei disse que é fraco. O mundo vai acabar, o que eu faço? O que eu faço?" – _pensava.

Trowa W. se levantou limpando as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face. Ele olhou para Sally dando um sorriso de leve, depois disse:

- Muito obrigado, tenho mesmo que falar com ele o quanto antes, ou vou me arrepender pelo resto da minha vida!

- Falou tudo Wufei, agora vá! – disse, aliviada.

Quatre T. estava sentado na cama do seu quarto, simplesmente pensando em Duo e Trowa. Sua expressão era cheia de confusão e tristeza. O loirinho não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que gostava muito de Duo, que adorava beijá-lo, mas com Trowa a situação era diferente, ele adorava apenas olhar para ele, mas nunca o beijou, então como seria? Queria apenas sentir um beijo dele, para depois classificá-lo.

- Wufei... Quer dizer...Trowa!!! – gritou ao abrir os olhos.

- Quatre, preciso conversar com você!

- Eu também.

- Também? – sorriu felicíssimo.

- Sim, você é meu amigo, preciso falar com você!

Trowa W. Sentou-se na cama, observou que Quatre T. sentou-se ao seu lado, então os dois começaram a conversar.

- Quatre, eu sempre gostei muito de você, muito mesmo, pensei que você me notaria um dia, mas eu esperei demais e acabei te perdendo... Eu... Eu queria muito ficar com você, isso é insuportável... Eu não agüento mais!!!

- Trowa, eu sinto muito. Eu gostei de você.

- Gostou? Por que não me disse?

- Porque... Porque eu te vi com outro!! – gritou.

- O que??? – ficou assustado, não se lembrava de ter beijado ninguém.

- Sim, três meses atrás no circo, eu fui ver como você estava depois de descobrir que seu leão querido havia morrido, então eu vi você... Beijando outro!

Trowa W. ficou um tempo pensando até que se lembrou do dia e do que Quatre estava falando. Ele não agüentou a começou a rir, ria prazerosamente, mostrando seu divertimento e deixando Quatre mais nervoso.

- Eu vou embora! – Quatre T. se levantou.

- Espere, eu posso lhe explicar! – Trowa W. se levantou, puxando o braço de Quatre T.

- Não, não pode.

- Posso sim, se você deixar.

- Então... Então diga!

- Aquele dia, eu recebi um selo nos lábios da Catherine! Ela estava vestida como homem, pois era por causa do seu número, mas mesmo assim, eu nunca teria algo com ela Quatre, ele é minha irmã!!! – falou, mostrando indignado.

- Catherine???

- Sim, Quatre!! – sorriu – Eu nunca beijaria alguém, aquilo foi uma coisa de irmãos, apenas um selo, como estava escuro, você deve ter visto de longe e...

- Trowa... me... me desculpe.

- Me diga, você iria falar comigo naquele dia?

- Não, iria ver como estava, não tinha coragem para tanto.

Os dois ficaram se olhando, achando estranho cada um estar olhando para o corpo dos seus amigos, mas mesmo assim sabiam que atrás daquela casca, na verdade eram eles. Então os dois foram se aproximando, sem pensar em mais nada, sendo guiados por seus corações. Então seus lábios se juntaram num beijo quente e molhado.

- Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Um grito horrorizado ecoou por todo o castelo, fazendo todos correrem até o quarto.

De repente, todo mundo estava reunido no quarto, onde Quatre T. e Trowa W. estavam se beijando, mas é claro que eles interromperam o beijo, olhando para Duo H. que havia acabado de gritar. E agora todos estavam no quarto.

- Como você pode ter me traído???? – Duo H. perguntou indignado.

- Eu.... eu.... sinto muito!!! Perdoe-me! – Quatre T. disse, assustado.

Sally, Noin, Relena, Dorothy e Zechs estavam abobados, e os outros pilotos indignados.

- O Heero está mesmo com o Trowa!! – Relena diz magoada.

- Eu pensei que o Wufei estivesse gostando do Quatre, mas na verdade é do Trowa?! – Sally estava confusa.

- Heero e Trowa??? – Zechs se assustou, olhando para sua irmã – Como assim? – perguntou, olhando para Duo H.

- Calma pessoal... calma, muita calma nessa hora! – Wufei Q. diz, olhando para todos – É que todos nós estamos muito nervosos, o Heero não sabe o que está falando, não é Heero? – perguntou, olhando para Duo H.

- Eu não estou nervoso não! Esse maldito está se aproveitando do Quatre!!!! – gritou.

- Quatre? – Todos indagaram confusos.

- É melhor todos saírem! – diz Heero D.

- Duo, por que mentiu para mim, dizendo que o Heero gostava de você!

Todos olharam para Heero D., até mesmo Duo H. ficou perplexo ao ver que Heero havia mesmo confessado seu sentimento por ele. Mas ele logo voltou sua atenção para seus queridos amigos que há pouco estavam se beijando.

- Quatre, se você não gosta de mim, então, por favor, não me faça sofrer!!! – pediu, com os olhos rasos d'água.

- Eu sinto muito, Duo! Eu sinto muito!

- Eles estão loucos!!! – grita Relena – temos que interná-los!!!!

- Nãooooooooo!!!! – os pilotos protestam em uníssono.

Continua...

Hello!!!!

O que acharam? Eu necessito de comentários, eu me alimento deles. Eu não mordo não ta? Então o que acham de mandarem um comentário para mim? Sabe, não é muito fácil escrever, aliás, fics de gundam não são fáceis, pois minha criatividade para fics desse anime se esgotaram!

Espero que a fanfic não esteja confusa!! Pois eu me perco quando escrevo... ¬¬"

Bom, é isso.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

22/12/2004

20:20 h.

Por Leona-EBM


	3. O Psicólogo

**Por Leona-EBM**

**O Amuleto**

**Capítulo 3**

**O Psicólogo**

**-**

_Tentar e falhar é, pelo menos, aprender. Não chegar a tentar é  
sofrer a inestimável perda do que poderia ter sido.  
(Geraldo Eustáquio)_

-

Todos ficaram olhando para Relena com vontade de matá-la, por ter dito aquilo. Então Zechs começa a falar, tomando a frente da situação.

- Calma, não vamos fazer isso! – disse, olhando para Duo H. – Vamos chamar o nosso doutor.

- Qual?

- Ele acabou de se formar em psicologia.

- Quem? – todos indagam.

- O Treize!

- O que? – Wufei Q. indaga, indignado.

- Sim, Quatre. O Treize! – diz Lady Une.

- De onde você saiu? – todos indagam em uníssono.

A moça sorriu, jogando seus cabelos sedosos para trás e disse:

- Isso não vem ao caso, mas nós já estamos aqui!

- Quem os chamou? – Noin indaga.

- A senhorita Relena.

- Ahhhhhh! – todos sorriem aliviados.

Duo H. ficou olhando para Quatre T. e Trowa W. com ódio, então ele saiu do quarto correndo, com os olhos rasos d'água, fazendo Heero D. e Wufei Q, correrem atrás dele.

- Heero chorando? – Relena se assustou.

Duo H. corria pelos corredores vendo como sua vista estava embaçada, pelas lágrimas que insistiam em cair por seu rosto. Quando viu o grande jardim do lado de fora, correu até ele jogando-se na grama verde e fofa de barriga para baixo, para que assim escondesse seu rosto, com as mãos.

Os outros pilotos se aproximaram cautelosamente, observando a angustia do americano. Heero D. sentou-se ao seu lado tocando no seu cabelo, estranhando um pouco estar tocando nele mesmo. Ainda não havia se acostumado. Enquanto isso, Wufei Q. os observava de longe. Era da sua natureza não ficar agradando o outro, então sofria a distância.

- Por que? Por que isso teve que acontecer? Eu pensei que ele gostava de mim! – gritou.

- Nem tudo é como desejamos ser.

- O que você sabe disso? – gritou, calando-se depois. Havia falado besteira.

- Eu sei muito sobre isso. Sei como é nunca ter gostado de ninguém e de repente se ver apaixonado! – diz.

- Heero...

Duo H. sentou-se na grama, prestando mais atenção nas palavras de Heero, que se calou imediatamente.

- Continue... Heero.

- Duo eu... – fechou os olhos – Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer, não é fácil para mim.

- Então por que disse?

Heero D. suspirou. Então olhou para o céu, vendo como ele estava claro, sem uma única nuvem. Era azul como seus belos olhos, só que um pouco mais claro. Então se sentiu encorajado a falar.

- É sufocante. Tem um poema que se encaixa perfeitamente no que eu sinto.

- Um poema?

- Sim. Quando eu o li pela primeira vez, não pude deixar de pensar em você. Não sei como falar o que sinto. Então eu vou dizer para você e sinta o que eu sinto por você.

Duo H. fechou os olhos, se preparando para aquelas palavras, que pareciam ser profundas. Então respirou bem fundo soltando todo seu ar, para depois abrir os olhos novamente, encarando assim aquele par de olhos, que o olhavam com tanta atenção e carinho.

- É assim: É fácil não querer saber, ter medo e fugir.

Ser um personagem distante

É fácil beijar quem pouco te mexe

O difícil é tremer

Desejar mais, arder em febre.

Ter medo do que não se conhece

De descontrolar-se, de se perder, de se esquecer!

Mas seguir adiante

Gelar as mãos

Suar o rosto corado de sangue

Ridicularizar-se

Palpitar o coração

Expor-se frágil dama, sendo homem ou mulher, às dolorosas boas penas.

Se dar e às vezes. Se jogar a um desconhecido qualquer...

Duo H. ficou abobado com aquelas palavras. Como Heero conseguia se expressar tão bem e poeticamente? Deu umas duas piscadas tentando se recompor.

- Será que da para entender um pouco do que eu sinto? – indagou.

- Heero... Eu... Eu estou sem palavras.

- Isso é surpreendente.

- Não, não é brincadeira. Eu realmente não sei... Não sei o que pensar.

- Apenas me diga uma coisa.

- Diga?

- Eu tenho chance?

Num dos escritórios daquele grande castelo. Duas pessoas conversavam secretamente.

- Me diga Zechs. O que está acontecendo?

- Eles estão com problemas psicológicos. Eu acho que eles estão achando que um é o outro.

- Como assim?

- Por exemplo: o Heero acha que o Trowa é o Quatre. Mas não é só o Heero, todos os pilotos estão assim.

Zechs ficou olhando para o homem a sua frente com ansiedade, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Ficou olhando diretamente para aquele par de olhos azul claro, que pareciam analisá-lo.

Quem estava sentado numa grande poltrona de veludo, era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Treize. Que usava uma roupa todo branca e por cima um sobretudo branco. Ele havia estudado psicologia, para entender melhor os seres humanos, já que ele adorava entender a sua natureza.

- Então eu preciso ter uma conversinha com eles! – disse.

- Por favor, seria muito bom. Pelo menos, tente fazer isso antes da festa.

- Pode deixar. Você poderia chamar um de cada vez aqui?

Duo abriu a boca para responder, mas para a sua surpresa, Wufei Q. se aproximou deles, fazendo-o se calar.

- Responda! – disse, cruzando os braços, fazendo uma cara nada amigável.

- Eu... Eu... – estava com medo – "_Maldição... alguém me ajude!" – _pensou.

Para o alívio de Duo, Noin apareceu no jardim, chamando-os.

- Noin! Que bom te ver! – Duo H. correu até a garota dando um belo sorriso.

Noin ficou abobada, com Heero vindo na sua direção todo sorridente. Mas ela sabia que eles estavam com problemas mentais, então agiu naturalmente, fazendo Duo H. nem perceber o que havia feito. Aliás, nenhum piloto percebia. Para eles era tão comum.

Após explicar que Treize iria ter uma conversa com todos eles, os pilotos se revoltaram.

- Não vamos! – Duo H. disse.

- Mas Heero... – Noin tentou argumentar, mas Duo interrompeu novamente.

- Nada de "mas", eu não quero, não quero e não quero! – gritou, batendo o pé no chão.

Noin ficou com muito medo de Duo H. pensando que ele estava realmente louco. Então ela acenou para alguns empregados que estavam observando e eles vieram correndo com uma camisa de força.

- Nãoooooooooo! – Duo H. começou a se debater, tentando fugir daqueles homens musculoso. E o mais surpreendente é que ele conseguiu bater em todo mundo – ahhh... Heero, você é muito forte! – disse, olhando para Heero D.

Mais dez homens apareceram tentando segurá-lo, pois Noin deixou bem avisado que eles iriam pegar o "soldado perfeito", por tanto precisariam de muita força. Como Duo H. estava bem cansado e não sabia usar todas as habilidades de Heero, acabou se capturado.

Wufei Q. e Heero D. não resistiram. Foram por vontade própria até o escritório, onde Quatre T. e Trowa W. já estavam sentados no banco de espera, ao lado de Relena, Zechs, Lady Une e Sally.

- Mas o que é isso? – Quatre T. indaga, vendo que Duo H. se debatia.

- O Heero está louco. Não cheguem perto! – Noin avisa.

- Soltem o Duo! – Quatre T. correu até ele.

- "_Trowa desesperado atrás do Heero, chamando-o de Duo?" – _todos pensaram, se preparando para colocar outra camisa de força em alguém.

Os homens grandes e musculosos correram na direção de Quatre T. a fim de colocar uma camisa de força nele, mas tudo pára quando a porta do escritório se abre, fazendo um vento forte invadir o salão. Todos olham para a porta, vendo uma capa branca balançar com a força do vento.

- Treize? – os pilotos indagaram.

- Como vão?

- Bem! – diz Trowa W.

- BEM O CARAMBA, ME SOLTEM AGORA! – Gritou Duo H.

- Olá, Heero. Acho que você vai ser o primeiro. Por favor, entre! – sorriu, entrando no escritório.

Duo H. foi sendo arrastado até o escritório, quando chegou na porta, ele colocou os dois pés em cada lado, impedindo que os homens o empurrassem para dentro.

- Solta! – um dos homens mandou.

Duo H. cuspiu nele e continuou a se debater, gritando que nem um louco, fazendo todo mundo ficar assustado com aquele "Heero rebelde".

Cinco minutos depois. Duo estava deitado num sofá do escritório, sendo observado por Treize, que estava sentado na frente dele.

- Então Heero... Diga-me, o que está acontecendo?

- Não está acontecendo nada.

- Pelo que me disseram, você ficou muito chateado quando viu Wufei beijando o Trowa.

- Hum... – fechou os olhos.

- Acho que acertei.

- Sabe o que é Treize. Eu vou contar toda a verdade.

- Diga.

- Nós trocamos de corpos, por causa de um amuleto mágico que o Quatre guardava. Agora eu sou o Duo e estou no corpo do Heero. O Quatre está no corpo do Trowa. O Trowa está no corpo do Wufei.O Wufei está no corpo do Quatre. E o Heero está no meu corpo. Entendeu?

Treize anotou um monte de coisa no seu caderninho. Depois olhou para Duo H. com pena, então se aproximou dele tocando em seu rosto, olhando no fundo dos seus olhos.

- Heero, acho que você ficou perturbado. Não me diga que a guerra deixou você assim? Por favor, deixe-me cuidar de você.

- Nãooooo... Não me diga que você também da em cima do Heero.

- Como assim? – ficou confuso.

- A Relena é louca por ele, o Zechs também e mais um empregado dessa casa, pois ele tentou me agarrar quando eu passei perto dele.

- Heero, eu não entendo. Por que você se refere a você em terceira pessoa?

- PORQUE EU NÃO SOU O HEERO!

Treize foi até uma gaveta pegando uma injeção enorme e a apontando para Duo H. que se encolheu no sofá, fazendo um não com a cabeça.

- NÃOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritou desesperado.

- Calma Heero! É só uma espetadinha!

- NÃOOOOOOOOOO SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM SEU FILHO DA PUTA, DESGRAÇADO, MALDITO, AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos do lado de fora ficaram assustados com a gritaria. Quatre T. correu até a porta batendo nela, pedindo para que o deixasse entrar, mas Noin e Lady Une trataram de segurá-lo, antes que ele arrombasse a porta.

Heero D. e Wufei Q. ficaram apreensivos, eles estavam pensando em bater em todo mundo e fugir dali, mas acabariam sendo internados se fizessem uma coisa dessas.

Então a porta do escritório se abre, fazendo todo mundo se levantar e olhar para Duo H. que saia sem a camisa de força. Ele tremia levemente, estava pálido e frio. Ele foi andando até um canto, sentando-se no chão.

- Duo! Você está bem? – Quatre T. se toca no ombro do amigo, que nem o olhou.

- O que fizeram com ele? – Heero D. ficou nervoso.

- É só uma droga. Eu fiz uma terapia, vejam como é eficaz! – Treize sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo – Como você se chama? – indagou para Duo H.

- Heero Yuy.

- Isso! Quantos anos você tem?

- 18 anos.

- Muito bem. De que colônia você veio?

- L1!

Todos os pilotos ficaram horrorizados, principalmente Heero. Então todos começaram a entrar em pânico, pois se eles entrassem naquela sala, com certeza seriam drogados e depois virariam vegetais.

- Pronto, agora o próximo! – Treize diz.

- Não! Nós já estamos bem, não precisamos disso! – diz Heero D.

- Estou vendo que você está muito comportado Duo, isso não faz o seu tipo – diz Treize, com um sorriso perverso no rosto.

- Escuta aqui, ninguém mais vai entrar nessa sala! – diz Wufei Q.

- Calma Quatre. Estou vendo que você está muito alterado! – diz Treize.

Os pilotos ficaram se olhando por um tempo tentando achar uma escapatória para toda aquela confusão, quando Heero D. da um sorriso de canto e diz:

- Tudo bem, eu sou o próximo e vou provar a você que eu Duo Maxwell não estou louco – disse, fazendo os outros pilotos entenderem sua estratégia.

- Vamos entrar então.

Os dois entraram na sala, e os outros pilotos foram até Heero D. que tremia levemente no chão.

Heero D. sentou-se num grande divã e ficou ali olhando para o teto e balançando os pés como se fosse uma criança, mas na verdade estava apenas imitando Duo. Treize sentou-se numa poltrona com um caderno na mão e começou a escrever algumas coisas.

- Me diga Duo, por que o Heero diz que é você?

- É que o Heero está com um sério problema.

- Qual?

- Ele se apaixonou por mim – disse.

A boca de Treize ficou aberta por um bom tempo, pensando seriamente naquela possibilidade e disse:

- Hum, e o que isso tem a ver com ele achar que é você?

- Eu disse para o Heero que só ficaria com ele se ele dissesse que era eu.

- E por que isso?

- Porque eu queria que ele desistisse, mas ele disse que ia fazer isso nem que precisasse passar por cima de tudo que acreditasse! É o Heero sabe, soldado perfeito querendo tudo perfeito! – disse, abrindo um sorriso bobo.

- Entendo, mas por que você não fica com Heero?

- Olha Treize, eu não gosto do Heero, eu gosto do Quatre!

- Do Quatre? E me diga mais uma coisa, por que o Heero inventou que vocês trocaram de corpos?

- "_Duo seu idiota, não deveria ter contado, agora eu sei por que o Treize drogou você" – _pensou – Ele quer arranjar uma desculpa para estar se passando por mim.

- Então por que falou que todos trocaram de corpos?

- Porque o Heero não deve ter nada na cabeça... Ele fica tanto tempo naquela maldito laptop e eu acho que aquela máquina está dominando ele. Quer saber Treize? Eu estou cansado e com fome! – disse, sorrindo logo em seguida, vitorioso por ter imitado Duo direitinho.

- Tudo bem Duo, acho que eu entendi. Mas me diga uma coisa, por que o Heero estava beijando o Trowa?

- Porque... Porque... Eu não sei... – suspirou – acho que ele está confuso.

- Realmente, acho que o Heero está com problemas. Então acho melhor que ela passe num médico.

- Vamos levá-lo... Acho melhor irmos hoje mesmo.

- Verdade.

Os dois se levantaram e foram andando até a porta, conversando tranqüilamente. Quando saíram todos ficaram prestando atenção em Treize, esperando que ele desse seu julgamento, mas Treize apenas sorriu e olhou para Duo H.

- Acho que só o Heero está com um sério problema, então vamos levá-lo ao hospital e pronto! – disse, fazendo os pilotos suspirarem aliviados.

- Pode deixar que nós o levamos! – diz Trowa W.

- Eu vou junto! – Relena diz.

- Não, acho melhor só nós irmos. O Heero está perturbado demais – diz Heero D.

A garota abaixou a cabeça chateada, por não poder acompanhar o seu querido Heero ao médico. Mas acabou entendo, que seria melhor Heero ficar com seus amigos e quando estivesse melhor quem sabe ele não a aceitaria como sua namorada?

Os pilotos pegaram Duo H. no colo e começaram a levar para fora do castelo. Não foi difícil manter as aparências durante os 30 minutos que levaram para pegar suas coisas e irem embora.

Dentro do jato estavam Sally e Zechs que os levariam de volta para casa. Eles entraram no jato, arrumaram as coisas e partiram rapidamente.

- Pobre Heero! – Zechs estava abaixado na frente da poltrona onde Duo H. estava sentado – Ele ficou louco de vez.

- Mas ele vai se recuperar – diz Heero D.

- Heero, você está bem? – indaga o loiro.

- Sim! – disse com uma voz trêmula.

- Não está sentindo nada? Quer alguma coisa?

- Cho...

- Cho? – não entendeu.

- Cho...

- O que é "cho"?

- Cho...

- Heero diga o que é isso.

- Cho... Colate!

O loiro estranhou ver Heero pedindo uma coisa dessas, mas não hesitou e foi até uma cozinha que existia no fundo do jato. Iria procurar um chocolate para o soldado perfeito custe o que custasse, pois queria ver aquele rosto tão abatido feliz. Nunca em sua vida iria imaginar que Heero pudesse estar fraco e debilitado daquele jeito. Era um sonho impossível imaginá-lo sensível e precisando da ajuda dos outros, logo ele que era a pessoa mais forte que ele conhecia.

Um tempo se passou e Zechs voltou com um copo de leite com chocolate, pois não existia nenhuma barra de chocolate naquela cozinha. Também se achasse iria achar muito estranho e seria muita sorte também. Foi até Duo H. lhe entregando o copo com chocolate que foi muito bem recebido e logo começou a sorver aquele leite com um sorriso feliz no rosto.

Todos os pilotos estavam com a boca fechada, nenhum deles iria se atrever a falar nada que os comprometesse, pois mesmo que conhecem um ao outro, é claro que não seriam perfeitos, pois não é possível imitar uma pessoa com tanta perfeição e Zechs e Noin estavam de olhos bem abertos, procurando alguma brecha.

O jato foi se aproximando da cidade onde moravam, não demorou muito até que ele aterrissasse numa pista especial. Quando desceram, os pilotos pegaram suas malas e carregaram Duo H. para fora com a ajuda de Zechs, que não queria desgrudar do japonês.

- Pode deixar com a agente agora, Zechs! – diz Heero D., dando um tapa de leve em suas costas.

- Não querem ajuda?

- Acho melhor o Heero ficar conosco, já que somos a família dele! – disse Quatre T., fazendo Heero D. encará-lo surpreso com que dissera.

- Tem razão, desculpe-me – disse – acho melhor voltarmos, Noin!  
- Também acho, se cuidem – disse ela.

Os pilotos acenaram para eles, enquanto entravam no jato. Quando eles partiram, todos suspiraram aliviados.

- Ahhh! E agora? – indaga Quatre T.

- Vamos para casa e descobrir se esse maldito amuleto está pronto – diz Heero D.

Todos estavam relaxados no sofá da sala, ouvindo Quatre T. tocar violino, para que o estresse fosse embora o quanto antes.

- Como está Duo? – indaga Wufei Q.

- Eu... Eu... Eu sou o Heero! – disse bravo.

- Ai, ai, ai... Como vamos consertar isso? – indaga Quatre T., parando de tocar.

Wufei Q. se levanta do sofá num pulo, indo até a porta, onde tinha um casaco branco que chegava até seus joelhos, ele o colocou e olhou para os pilotos que o encaravam curiosos. Então ele diz:

- Vou ver como está o amuleto. Acho que 23:00 horas eu já estou em casa, não precisam me esperar.

- Claro que vamos lhe esperar, acha que conseguiremos dormir sabendo que você vai trazer notícias importantes?

- Faça como quiser Quatre! – diz, abrindo a porta e saindo.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, até que Duo H. sorriu e começou a balançar a sua cabeça. Eles ficaram desesperados. Afinal, que tipo de médico era Treize? Tinham que arrancar aquele diploma dele.

- Duo, o Treize mentiu para você... – diz Quatre T.

- Não, eu sou o Heero! Piloto do gundam 01! – gritou.

- Por Nataku! – Wufei Q. estava nervoso.

Continua

* * *

Eu peço desculpas, acho que nem tem perdão! Esse capítulo está há muito tempo no meu computador, mas eu não queria publicar, mas se eu não o publicasse eu nunca mais iria terminar a história. (oito páginas... Muito pouco!).

Espero que estejam gostando. E eu já vou começar a desenrolar tudo, ok?

Muito obrigada por todos os comentários, e gostaria que comentassem mesmo assim, pois quero saber como está ficando.

O poema que Heero fala é: "Medo de Amar - Carla Gritti". Todos os direitos reservados.

Bom, é isso.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem!

**10/06/2005**

**Por Leona-EBM**


End file.
